Of Fly Papers and Sticky Notes
by wateryroseapple
Summary: Because Youichi asked what a fly paper is and his mom, Mikan answered but she wasn't sure. That made Youichi hate his mom forever. "Sensei! It is a paper that flies!" Poor Youichi. :D


_Disclaimed.  
_

Well, I was inspired to write this when my mom and I are going to the grocery store to buy our weekly supplies. Then she went to a corner were all sprays and etc were found and that includes Fly Papers. My mom told me to get a fly paper and I scratched my head. "Ma, unsa nang fly paper?" (Mom, what is a fly paper) Instead of answering, she pointed out something and then I reached for it. For 14 years since I live, that was only the time I knew what a fly paper is. So, there! I have written a one-shot~ ;D

* * *

_*~OF FLY PAPERS AND STICKY NOTES~*_

_by: Laura Juliet Gonzales_

The brunette raised her right eyebrow.

She just woke up from her deep slumber. The sun shone so bright that made her think it's noon, but in fact it is still eight in the morning. She was surprised to see her husband not beside her. Usually, she wakes up first than everybody especially her husband and her only son.

"Oh my. It is strange for Natsume to leave a note early in the morning." Mikan Sakura, now as Mikan Hyuuga, the raven's beautiful wife that gives him the reason to go back home every night exclaimed.

Mikan grabbed it from his husband's pillow and examined it keenly. She admitted that it is from her husband and not by her naughty son, Youichi Hyuuga. She read it aloud. "Went to the other town to visit Ruka and his family. Be back this midnight. Love ya, hun. P.S. Buy fly papers in the market today. Our son complains about cockroaches in his play room."

She sighed. "It is a Sunday morning and my husband went outside instead of celebrating Family Day?! Oh dear, it is rare for him to visit our former classmates anyways. Got to wake up Youichi now."

Mikan stood up from the King-sized bed and gave her self a stretch. She got a gray double tanktop and pedals for her to wear. She then got a towel and proceeded to the bathroom.

After dressing up neatly, she knocked Youichi's door. "Baby, are you now awake?" She asked in a sweet motherly tone.

Hearing no reply, Mikan decided to voluntarily open the door. After that, she was confused and scared at the same time. There, in his cool bed, sat with his knees near his chin. His son was shivering, more like trembling.

Mikan brisk walked towards her son. She placed her hand on his forehead to check whether he has fever or not. Felting the temperature, she concluded that he is fine.

"You don't have fever. But why are you trembling? Is anything wrong?"

"Mom. Cockroaches and rats are everywhere! And they are scaring me!!!" Youichi stammered.

Mikan and Natsume are alices. It was surprising that their son doesn't have an alice. They somehow predicted that his alice will appear soon and for the meantime, they enrolled Youichi in a normal but prestigious school.

The mother and son finally reached the Central Town. He knew about this place even he was a toddler.

"Um mom, where are we going now?"

"In the bookshop. We will look for fly papers."

"Fly papers? What's that? Are you sure that you can find it there, mom?"

Mikan gave a faint nod. Then she said. "I think fly papers are-," she paused then whispered something.

"Oh, so those are fly papers."

It's been a few hours since they started looking for fly papers. They decided to go home and get Youichi get ready for school.

Midnight came and Natsume arrived. He was welcomed by his loving wife. She had prepared midnight snacks for him earlier.

"Hun, brought any fly papers today?" He asked as he gave her a sweet peck on her lips.

"Fail. We didn't It was hart to look for fly papers"

"It's not hard. It can even be found in grocery stores."

"What? We went to the bookstore actually."

His crimson eyes widened. "Let me ask you. Do you know what a fly paper is?"

She smiled and went near his left ear. She whispered her answer.

He chuckled.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Well, remember this. I still love you, my dear _stupid_ and _polka-dotted panties _wife."

The next day came.

'Okay class, who can tell me what a fly paper is?"

Youichi raised his hand. "According to my mom, fly papers are papers that fly."

There was short silence. Then the silence was broken and everyone laughed at his answer.

Oh no. The great Youichi Hyuuga was humiliated in front of everyone.

"_Darn you, mom!"_

_-FIN-_

_

* * *

_**A/N: **Was it funny? You know, writing humor fics is not my forte. So, I hope you understand me if it was kinda bad.

I would be happy if you click the button below and tell something that might improve my next humore fics. Thanks!


End file.
